Open Letter To Mammootty/Protest Blog Posts
Dear Friends, We request all to Blog on this and link the page open letter to Mammootty in your blogs. This page is for collecting the links to protest blog posts. Edit this page and add your blog post here with an excerpt. English * “That one really is sick - I have a lot of good Indian friends, and the Bollywood stars are seen with an almost god-like status amongst the less educated Indians (of which there are, sadly, many in Kerala). Microsoft are just cynically exploiting this…” Roy Schestowitz of Boycott Novell * Hope he reads this Open letter and decides to say “NO” to Bill.G, just like he said NO to coca-cola. Pramode CE * Probably he doesnt know the seriousness. Hope he will reject this faulty deal protesting against microsoft * CoreDumb * Mr Mammootty, do you want to take away our freedom for that? That too when there are better ways for doing this. Nishan N * Mammooty,don't join the hands with Microsoft.Hiran * Aashik Salahudeen hopes that Mamootty will act intelligently and start promoting community owned FOSS instead of Microsoft. * Open Letter to Mammootty from Free Software Community Santhosh Thottingal * We believe that an artist has a certain responsibility to his audience that transcends his dedication to his work alone. - ILUG-TVM * Please dont fall in the arms of M$, they are not here to educate the common man, they are here only for their long term business interests. They are not really going to educate, but they are going to do a digital divide among the society. Freedom is my birth right * http://eliteracy-kerala.blogspot.com is the same freedom is applicable to a person and cine actor called mammotty..to act according to his will...If you FSF people belive in the freedom , then You will not call for a protest against mammootty , but will can for an open discussion on the subject. you insist that computer literacy is literacy on free software , but we the common man out here think that computer is a tool for our productive work and not the tool for the geek to prove his proficiency, I am not continuing this words as i know you the freedom people will not give me the freedom to post this also shyamlal.t.pushpan http://techsupportportal.com Malayalam * പാവം മലയാളികളെ മമ്മൂട്ടി ചതിക്കുമോ? - keralafarmer * നന്ദി മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റ്... നന്ദി മമ്മൂട്ടി... - Jinesh K J * ആഗോള കുത്തകയായ മൈക്രോ സൊഫ്റ്റിനെതിരായ് പ്രവര്‍ത്തനങ്ങള്‍ക്ക് സംസ്ഥാന ഗവണ്മെന്റും ഇറ്റതുപക്ഷ പ്രവര്‍ത്തകരും ആഹ്വാനം ചെയ്യുമ്പോഴാണ് ഇടതുപക്ഷ ചായ്‌വ് പരസ്യമയി പ്രകടിപ്പിക്കാറുള്ള മമ്മൂട്ടി ആഗോള കുത്തകക്ക് അനുകൂലമായ നിലപാടെടുക്കുന്നത് എന്നതാണ് വിരോധാഭാസം. കെ,എസ്,ഇ.ബി പോലുള്ള ഗവണ്മെന്റ് സ്ഥാപനങ്ങള്‍ മൈക്രോസോഫ്റ്റിന്റെ ചൂഷണത്തിന്‍ല്‍ നിന്നു മാറി സ്വതന്ത്ര സോഫ്റ്റുവെയറിലേക്ക് മാറുന്ന അവസരത്തിലാണ് കുത്തകയുടെ പ്രചരണം അദ്ദേഹം ഏറ്റെടുക്കുന്നത്. മലബാര്‍ ‍വിശേഷം Pretty nice site you've got here. Thank you for it. I like such themes and everything that is connected to them. I definitely want to read more on that blog soon. Hilary Simpson Pretty nice site you've got here. Thank you for it. I like such themes and everything that is connected to them. I definitely want to read more on that blog soon. Hilary Simpson News Coverage * Mammootty told to keep off Microsoft - The Hindu Please vote! * http://slashdot.org/firehose.pl?op=view&id=631196 * http://digg.com/microsoft/Mammooty_don_t_join_hands_with_Microsoft * http://www.fsdaily.com/Community/Open_Letter_To_Mammooty * http://reddit.com/info/6g8g5/comments/ * This is very Bad...Express yourself @ http://eliteracy-kerala.blogspot.com/